When an operating system (OS) running on an electronic device receives updates from an update server, malware or other types of security attacks may compromise this update process. As a result, faulty updates or other undesirable programs may be installed on the electronic device. Thus, it is important to verify that the updates to the OS are the actual intended updates and are correctly installed on the electronic device.